Anglakittycat
|Tribe Wins:2 = 4 |Individual Immunities:2 = 3 |Votes Against:2 = 4 |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Philippines |Placement: = 14/20 |Days Lasted: = 20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 6 }} Anglakittycat is a castaway from Survivor: Cursed Islands ''and ''Survivor: Philippines. Originally from Cursed Islands, Angla was known for being a hero at the finale and ultimately getting eliminated by fire-making. With her chill personality, she got to the merge unscathed. Although she was a target at the F7, her social game had her back. She went into the finale being known as a threat, but couldn't pull through at the last immunity challenge, and lost fire-making. When she got on Philippines, Angla was placed on the All-stars tribe. She made an alliance, but things got heated by Emma throwing her under the bus, Angla getting caught by targetting some people. After an unplanned tribe swap, Angla was sent packing. Survivor Cursed Islands Angla was originally picked by HyperBeamDragonite, going on the Rendova tribe. She immediately formed a bond with Fishique, placing her on the majority alliance. The alliance had 5 members in it, the members being Angla, Fish, BasicdanieI, Joyyfull, and Staruniverse70. She bonded with her alliance, knowing that they would be useful later on. Later that day, ChillOmens approached Daniel and Angla and proposed an alliance. They both discussed about it, and they agreed, but they ended up telling the majority alliance. On Day 6, they lost the immunity challenge, and Fish had an idea to blindside Austin, who Fish claimed was aligning with everyone. The majority alliance agreed, and the plan carried out, Austin going home 8-2. After the tribal council, Joy, and Angla were talking to Thestolengem on how Hyper was just using her. They eventually made Alexis believe them and made her their number. They won another immunity challenge. Nothing much had happened on their tribe, except Angla was bonding with Joy, Fish, and Daniel even more. Before Penn announced a tribe expansion, Star had walked from the game. This made Angla have an idea of blindsiding Fish because Star was his closest ally. She ended up being on Kamaosi with Alexis, Joy, TheKevinEvansShowRP and Mister NichoIas. Joy had made an alliance that included herself, Angla, Nick, and Kevin. Angla had trusted them that they would vote out Alexis, who was on the outs. They didn't have to do much planning, because her tribe won both immunities. When the merge hit, this was the time where Angla's plan of blindsiding Fish had to happen. She talked to Joy, her closest ally about this plan, and Joy wasn't confident in that plan. An alliance formed that included Fish, Angla, Joy, Kevin, Nick, Trixxpysarah, and Rainxss. They had a plan to vote out Hyper, because she was an easy vote. In the first immunity challenge, Swimmerpro1 had gotten an idol. After the challenge, Angla convinced Swimmer to play his idol on Hyper, who was the target. She also convinced him to vote Fish, alongside with Angla and Joy. She also knew she needed at least 1 more vote, so she quickly talked to LostInsecure. They immediately formed a bond together, and she persuaded Lost to vote Nick. At the tribal council, her plan worked, but Swim negated 2 votes. Angla felt very proud of herself because of her first big blindside on someone. At the next tribal council, Joy wanted to vote with the majority alliance. Their target was Hyper, and their plan successfully happened. This was a time where Angla was a silent player, because she wasn't a target, but she still had to play the game. One day, Joy informed her that Nick and Lost were targeting her. Angla was deeply worried for Joy, but because of the twist, Joy ended up going home. This was a time where Angla had to wake up from her deep slumber, and her head went full game-mode. She made an alliance with Rain and Daniel. Angla knew that she could keep these 2 as a close alliance. Angla did trust this alliance, because she was on the wrong side of the numbers. She talked to Alexis and Swim and convinced them to vote Nick with her. Joy had cursed Sarah, which made this plan go successful, Nick going home. Angla knew she was a target, and she knew that Swim would flip anytime, so she talked with Sarah, Kevin, and Lost, and talked about getting Swim out. She also talked to Alexis, Rain, and Daniel about voting Swim out. All of them agreed, and Swim was cursed that tribal. Angla also talked to Rain and talked about how she didn't trust the other side, so she wanted Rain to play her idol for her. Rain did play her idol on Angla, but she negated 0 votes, and all 7 votes went towards Swim. Angla was a threat by now, and she realized it. She wanted to get as many enemies out on the other side, and she got out Kevin. After Kevin got out, Angla wanted at least 1 goat on her side at the FTC, and if she sat next to Rain, Rain might've won. She had a plan on getting her out, but she was cursed. Her allies got Rain out, and she was pretty comfortable she would get in the FTC, because Angla was good at challenges, and she knew she could use Alexis and Daniel. Angla won the next immunity challenge, and the target was Daniel. She didn't want this, so she voted Sarah instead. Daniel still went home, and Angla was the biggest threat remaining. She was determined to win the final immunity challenge, but she didn't. She was really sad, especially because she knew she was going home. All 3 women were voting for her, but she knew Alexis would flip. She convinced Alexis to flip, and give Angla a chance to win the fire-making against Sarah, but unfortunately, Angla got out and was the final member of the jury. During her jury speech, she asked all 3 women why they should win the title of Sole Survivor, and she voted Lost. 'Voting History' In Episode 13, it was revealed that Kevin had cursed Angla, thus making her unable to vote. In the second Tribal Council of Episode 14, aka the finale, a deadlock tie occurred between Angla and Sarah. A swordfight tiebreaker occurred and Angla was eliminated. Philippines When Angla arrived in Philippines, she was set on the All-stars tribe. 'Voting History' Trivia * Angla is the Production's Favorite Player of Survivor: Cursed Islands. * As of right now, Angla is the last person to ever be cursed in PSL. Category:S6 Cast Category:Cursed Islands Category:S6 Jury Category:4th Place Category:PFPs Category:Returnees Category:S8 Cast Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:14th Place Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants